Car Wash
by caders
Summary: Amy meets Reagan for the first time at a car wash. First time Faking It fic-kind of my own view of how things could have worked out post Season 1 Finale
1. Chapter 1

Amy was tapping her fingers along the steering wheel impatiently as she stared at the door for the house she was parked in front of. She was waiting for Karma to make an appearance, the girl somehow running late as usual. As Amy wondered how the girl could possibly be running late when _she_ woke _Amy_ up the door finally creaked open. Amy barely resisted the urge to roll the window down to tell the girl to hurry up as she slowly sauntered across the yard, her hips swinging exaggeratedly. Amy muttered 'finally' under her breath as Karma finally cracked the passenger side door open. The other girl threw a smirk at her as she buckled herself in and Amy put the Jeep into gear while calculating that they would be late for first period. Again.

"So what'd you think?" Karma asked as she changed the station Amy was listening to. Gritting her teeth to keep from snapping at her friend Amy's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"About what?"

"My sexy walk. I read in a magazine that shorter steps make your hips swing more which, of course, attracts more attention." Amy rolled her eyes making sure to keep an eye on the road so they wouldn't "accidentally" crash.

"Is that why it took you so long to walk the 15 feet to the car?" Amy could feel Karma's pout from the passenger seat and carefully kept her face neutral so Karma wouldn't see her irritation.

"I wanted to practice for Liam…"

"Well then why don't you ask Booker what he thinks of it?"

"I figured the whole point of having a lesbian best friend was-"

"Oh is that the reason you keep me around?" Amy couldn't hide the insulted amusement from her voice as she cut the other girl off. In turn Karma rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Amy you know that isn't how I meant it." Clenching her jaw again Amy refused to answer as she slowly made her way the last block to school. As predicted they were late.

"Ames…don't be like that. You know you're my best friend." Karma put a placating hand on Amy's arm as she put the Jeep into park. They both felt the muscles in Amy's arm tense under Karma's hand but Amy managed not to pull away like she was being burned. Instead movement caught her attention as she looked up and found herself looking into Liam Booker's eyes as he made his way to her Jeep.

"Booker's here." Was all Amy said as she opened her door and slid out of the Jeep. Grabbing her bag from the back seat she started walking towards the school, ignoring Karma as she tried to call her back.

She may have been a little socially awkward but she'd made it a point to befriend the office staff at the beginning of the year so when she stopped in on her way to class she received a pass excusing her tardiness instead of being reprimanded for it. She was unsurprised to find Liam and Karma getting berated by their first period teacher as she calmly slipped the irate woman her office pass and took a seat next to Lauren who offered a small smile in greeting. Following the events of the wedding and "Bookergate" Amy had started a tentative friendship with the smaller girl and they were surprised that they actually had some things in common; mostly a tendency for snark, quick witted sarcasm and an intelligence that was vastly underestimated by others. Either way they'd managed to bond as Amy was recovering from the wedding and the events that followed and now their bond more closely resembled one shared between sisters.

"How was the morning drive? Glad to see you were at least smart enough to stop in and get an excuse." Lauren whispered to Amy as the teacher started winding down her public humiliation of the two "lovebirds". Amy mocked putting a gun to her head causing Lauren to giggle quietly as the lesson finally started. They were both able to finish the work for the class quickly and so they spent the period quietly chatting to each other.

"How do you like the new Jeep?" Lauren asked as they waited for the last 10 minutes of class to pass. Amy beamed at the girl which made Lauren smile back on reflex. She may have gotten off on the wrong foot with the other girl but she would always maintain that at least Amy had a pure heart and intentions despite her shared façade with Karma.

"I love it! Thank you for convincing them I needed a car of my own!" Amy's excitement could be heard in her voice and was reflected in her eyes. It was extremely contagious and Lauren mentally pat herself on the back for making her sister smile like that.

"No big deal. I was sick of having to take you for donut runs so this was the most logical way to solve the problem. I have to say though. Wherever you've been going has left a mark on the Jeep. You seriously need to wash the mud off it. I can't see the black under all the mud." Lauren joked as she looked towards the parking lot. Amy followed her gaze out the window and tilted her head, a small frown on her face.

"…..ok. So it's a little dirty." Amy admits as she looks at all of the other cars shining in the lot while hers was a little dusty. Just a little though. Lauren giggles again as the bell rings and they part ways for second period with an agreement to meet up for lunch. Her next class is shared with Liam who insists on sitting next to her. He seems to be under some sort of impression that they should get along and become friends for Karma's sake. Though she's unsurprised when he sits next to her she can't contain the grimace that crosses her features. He smiles weakly at her and she rolls her eyes as she contemplates moving. Unfortunately the bell rings and class begins so she's stuck there. He whispers a hello to her and she grunts in reply hoping this period will pass quickly. Just her luck they're doing a small project that day that requires the table partners to complete. As Amy mentally curses the stupidity of the psychology project Booker is smiling at her in what she guesses is meant to be a charming way. She rolls her eyes as she pulls out some paper and his smile slips a little. Suddenly his breathing gets heavier and Amy looks up sharply wondering what's happening and mentally refusing to perform CPR if he passes out. Instead he looks at her with wide eyes and a smile as he continues his heavy breathing.

"I'm gonna be the best lab partner you've ever had." He breathes and she snorts in laughter at the reference. Her laughter is short lived and she looks at him steadily before turning back to pulling out paper and pencils. He frowns but does the same as they quietly work through the project. Amy turns it in at the end of class and rushes off to the cafeteria. She gets her food, making sure to greet Irma who gave her an extra slice of pizza, and makes her way to a table where she can see Lauren and Shane are already sitting. She plops down and starts scarffing the pizza as her friends watch in amusement.

"You missed breakfast again didn't you?" Shane asks as the first slice disappears in less than a minute. Amy nods sadly as she picks up the second slice without breaking eye contact. He smiles, completely charmed, and hands over his own slice of pizza as she continues to chew. Lauren rolls her eyes but offers up her milk as Amy grins at them still eating.

"I don't know where you put it all. Someone with a body like yours should not be allowed to eat the food that you do in the amounts that you do." Lauren muses as she picks through her salad while Shane nods beside her.

"I've seen you in your underwear and girl your abs are to die for. I just don't understand how someone who lives on grease and donuts has abs like yours. And don't even get me started on your legs!" as he laments the unfairness of life Amy looks up in time to see Karma and Liam sneaking out the doors towards the art room. Lauren catches them as well and offers Amy a sad smile. Amy frowns a little when she realizes that it doesn't hurt her to see them together as much as it used to. Shrugging it off she tunes back into the conversation as she starts in on Shane's pizza. Apparently Shane's having a party this weekend and he's discussing the plans with Lauren when they both turn their attention to Amy. Amy chokes as they both grin at her deviously and Lauren shoves the milk at her as she starts to cough on the dough she'd just swallowed. Shane rolls his eyes dramatically but leans over to pat her back regardless.

"So! We were thinking-"

"I don't think I really want to know what you were collectively thinking." Amy interrupts. They roll their eyes in unison and Amy smirks at them.

"So not funny. As you know I'm having a party this weekend and I'm expecting you to be there. No excuses. Netflix can wait one night. But! We were thinking that perhaps you might be interested in meeting a mutual friend of ours?" he states it rather than asks it. In Amy's mind she translated, "I will drag you to the party to meet this girl no matter what you do so just don't fight it."

"I don't know guys…you know partying really isn't my scene and they just put up this new documentary on Dowry burning that I was looking forward to watching this weekend…" she says. Lauren puts on her "Bitch Face" and leans forward towards Amy who leans back in reflex.

"Amy. Your documentary will be there after the party but I told this girl that you would be there and that you would keep her company. I don't want to look like a liar and _you_ don't want this girl to think you stood her up do you? No? Good. Then I'll help you get ready tomorrow night." Considering the discussion over Lauren gets up to throw away her trash and flounces off to do God only knows what. Amy looks at Shane wide eyed and he bites his cheeks to keep from laughing at her.

"It's not gonna be so bad Amy. You'll see. We'll have fun!" he grins.

"Yeah cuz the last party I went to at your house turned out real well." She mutters as she turns back to eating her lunch. Ignoring the dig Shane starts talking about the plans again and Amy tunes out. When she hears him calling her name she realizes that he'd been calling her for a while judging by the smirk on his face.

"What?"

"When are you gonna wash your Jeep? Ladies don't love a dirty vehicle. It's all about impression. If your car's dirty what else of yours is dirty?" Amy immediately flushes but glares at him nonetheless.

"How would you know what ladies love?!" he rolls his eyes but smiles at her anyway.

"Just make sure you get it washed before the party! Who knows who you might be taking home." He winks at her as he saunters away. Realizing that lunch is coming to a close Amy throws her trash away as she makes her way to her next class mumbling the whole way about how she's not going to be taking anyone home. Regardless she makes a mental note to stop on the way home and get the Jeep cleaned.

* * *

Making her way out after last period Amy's digging through her bag looking for her keys when Karma manages to sneak up on her. She'd been avoiding Karma for most of the day, which really wasn't hard considering Karma had been so preoccupied with Liam, and was hoping to get home without the other girl noticing. Of course she instead manages to drop her bag when Karma says a chirpy hello behind her.

"Where you headed?" Karma asks, looking at her hopefully. Amy's proud of her self restraint when she manages to hold back an eye roll and scoops up her bag, her keys having helpfully fallen out of it when she dropped it.

"I'm heading to the car wash. Apparently the Jeep is looking dirty."

"Oh cool. Want some company? I thought we could have a Netflix night?" Karma asked as she made her way around the Jeep assuming the answer would be a yes. Amy's head tilts just the slightest bit as she looks at Karma over the hood.

"Actually…I have a lot of homework I have to get done after. Tomorrow?" Karma's visibly shocked and hurt as she falters a little.

"Uh-yeah. I mean sure. I actually have a lot of homework too now that you mention it. Liam's still in the art building. I think I'll go watch him work while I get started on it…" she offers as she starts backing away. Amy just nods at her as she climbs into the Jeep and takes off. She's fiddling with the radio when she sees a girl in a bikini waving a sign that says "CAR WASH $5". Deciding the extra few dollars was worth having someone else clean her Jeep Amy pulls into the parking lot and is immediately directed by a different girl to park next to yet another girl who's wearing the shortest shorts Amy's ever seen.

Her breath catches as the girl makes her way towards Amy with a smile on her face. She has a leopard print bikini top on and the tips of her hair are dyed purple. Amy has no other way to describe her eyebrows other than "on point" and she has full, pouty lips that would probably put Angelina Jolie's to shame. It takes her a moment to realize that she's staring at the girl's well defined abs and quickly drags her eyes up as she feels heat flooding her face. The other girl, who was about her height, is smirking at her as she waits.

"Just need a car wash?" she asks. Her voice sends shivers down Amy's spine who can only nod dumbly. The other girl is still smirking at her as she nods towards a shaded area that's been set up with a cooler and chairs. Understanding the unspoken request Amy makes her way over and sits down staring intensely at the other girl who's already started cleaning off the Jeep. Amy is still staring 20 minutes later when she's waved back over, her Jeep shining in the sun though all Amy can focus on is the bit of water that's running down the girls abs and legs.

"That'll be $5 Shrimp girl." Amy's eyes snap back up but her brow furrows at the name.

"Shrimp girl?" She questions. The girl just smirks as she gestures towards Amy's shirt. Glancing down Amy blushes and wishes the world would just open up and swallow her; why did she wear the shirt with the dancing shrimps today?! Amy hands over a $10 and waves off the change as she climbs back into her Jeep.

"Stop by some other time Shrimp Girl." The girl says as she waves her off with a smirk. Amy can still feel the blush on her face a block later.

"I didn't even get her name…" she says to herself. Checking the time she decides on a course of action and makes her way to a nearby dirt lot and immediately starts doing donuts. At one point she even gets out of the car and starts flinging handfuls of dirt at her Jeep ignoring the voice in her head that tells her she's being ridiculous. She makes her way back to the car wash and hopes the other girl is still there as she's waved in again. Her heart starts pounding when she's directed towards the girl with the purple hair again. As she climbs out of the Jeep the girl is smirking at her but both eyebrows are raised as she looks at the Jeep and back at Amy.

"Weren't you just here like an hour ago?" She asks as she makes her way to Amy. Amy blushes and averts her eyes as she mumbles out an answer.

"There was…a lot of dirt on my way home? I was hoping you could help me out?" Amy shifts uncomfortably and she can feel the girl staring at her. She finally risks a glance up. The other girl is grinning at her mischievously as she leans against the Jeep. She waits for Amy to make eye contact with her before she answers in the most seductive tone Amy's ever heard.

"I'd be happy to do your undercarriage too, no charge." She answers with a wink. Amy's face gets even redder if that's possible as she nods dumbly. The girl laughs and waves her back towards the same shaded area. As Amy's walking away the other girl calls out to her: "Reagan."

Amy turns, confused and meets the other girl's eye. She's biting her lip and Amy's like 95% sure she's checking her out when she looks Amy in the eye again. "My name is Reagan."

Amy beams and responds, "Amy" before continuing her walk. She misses the way Reagan definitely checks her out as she walks away. She doesn't miss the way Reagan winks at her every time she looks over and catches Reagan staring though and she sighs happily. Car washes: best decision ever!

* * *

A/N: Sooo…this is my first Faking It fic ever. Please review and definitely leave constructive criticism. I have more planned for this story but if there's no further interest in it I think its fine as a one-shot here. I'm aware the characters are a little out of character but this is my take on how things could have gone after the wedding. Especially now with the 2B trailer out and my dreams of Reamy endgame have been dashed . Anywho, please review and thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amy was once again waiting for Karma to make an appearance at the front door. As she rested her head against the steering wheel she couldn't help the smile that graced her features as she looked at the paper stuck to her instrument panel. It was an old receipt that had Reagan's name and a series of numbers written below it. After Amy insisted on paying for the second car wash she'd awkwardly thanked Reagan who made a flirty (she thinks) comment about her undercarriage. She blushed and offered to pay more for the girl cleaning her undercarriage which led to Reagan studying her before laughing. Reagan waved it off and Amy climbed into the Jeep and waved goodbye.

She didn't notice the slip of paper until she was halfway home and she nearly rear ended another car at a red light when she realized what it was. She typed the info into her phone as soon as she pulled into the drive way but didn't want to throw the paper away so left it where it was. She immediately ran inside to find Lauren to tell her about this exciting turn in events and laughed along with Lauren when she recounted just how awkward she'd been with the very pretty car washer. In turn Lauren teased her about her awkwardness and poked at her even more when Amy asked if it was too soon to get a hold of her and if that three day rule was still in effect or if that went out of style in 2005. Lauren encouraged her to contact Reagan and was charmed (though she'd definitely deny it if anyone asked) when Amy insisted on calling because texting was so not chivalrous. Rolling her eyes good naturedly she'd shoved the other girl towards her own room telling her she wanted details as soon as she was off the phone. She didn't end up getting the details she sought because Amy ended up spending the next several hours nervously (and awkwardly of course) talking to the slightly older girl. They talked into the early morning hours and only separated when Amy realized she had to get up for school in a few hours.

She was drawn out of her daze when she felt a hand run through her hair and she immediately jerked away. Forgetting she was in her Jeep she ended up slamming into her door and hitting her head against the window. Letting loose a curse as she felt the pain shoot through her temple she turned a glare on her passenger. Karma was looking at her guiltily as she offered up a small smile in apology.

"You okay?" Amy's face deadpanned as she looked at Karma who winced when she realized what she'd asked. Rolling her eyes Amy started the car and sighed when she realized that she was going to be late for first period for the third time this week. Fortunately it was Friday and she made a mental note to bring the office ladies some bagels on Monday morning; call it what you will but sweetening the ladies up is what kept her on the perfect attendance list. The first few moments passed in silence but Amy could sense that Karma wanted to say something to her.

"Seriously, are you okay? You were pretty lost in thought. You didn't even hear me get in…" Amy wondered if Karma was actually concerned for her well being or if she was put out that Amy hadn't noticed her. Then she wondered when she started wondering if her best friend of 10 years actually cared about her. Shaking the thoughts away she thought about the best way to reply not wanting to start the day off with an argument; that'd been happening way to often lately.

"Yeah. Just tired. I didn't sleep much last night." Karma studied her for a minute then smiled.

"Did you eat too many donuts again?" Amy rolled her eyes playfully this time and smiled back, grateful that Karma didn't try to pry.

"I only did that once. And if you'll recall you dared me to do it."

"I didn't think you'd actually eat 2 dozen custard filled donuts in 8 minutes. That's 3 donuts in a minute. You definitely deserved that stomachache for doing it." Amy pouted.

"But they were sooo good."

"How could you tell? You were eating them so fast I bet you didn't even taste them." Amy bobbed her head side to side in agreement as Karma grinned at her victoriously. A small flutter of white caught her eye and she studied the name and number on the paper attached to the panel. She frowned imperceptibly when she noticed the little heart drawn below the numbers and turned her attention back to the passing scenery. Amy noticed the reaction but decided to ignore it; the morning had been going so well so far and she didn't want to ruin it.

The rest of the ride was made in silence and Karma slipped out of the Jeep almost as soon as it was in park. She made her way to Liam who was leaning against his car waiting and Amy nearly rolled her eyes again when Karma threw her arms around him and kissed him. The only reason she didn't is because she was worried her eyes were going to get stuck one of these days if she kept it up. Making sure the Jeep was locked and admiring the way it shined (really she just wanted an excuse to think about Reagan making it shine) she stalked past the couple and made her way towards the office.

She pulled her phone out as she walked and shot off a quick text to Reagan, letting her know she'd made it to school and she'd text her later. She expected the other girl was still sleeping since she didn't have to be to work until 11 and pocketed her phone once again. As soon as she walked into the front office the three women who worked it stopped talking and all turned their attention to her with big grins on their faces. Amy froze mid-step never having seen this reaction from them before.

"Lauren stopped in earlier and told us some pretty juicy news didn't she Charlotte?" one of the women asked with a Cheshire grin. Charlotte, the woman who doubled as the school nurse, grinned back with a twinkle in her eye.

"She sure did Jane. That girl is just an all around life saver round here." Jane, who was in charge of the brunt of the secretarial work, turned her grin to the final woman, the principal herself.

"Did you hear the latest news Penelope?" Amy could only gape at the three women as Penelope's grin grew to match the other two women's.

"I heard that Ms. Raudenfeld got a lovely young woman's number and spent the whole night talking to her. It sounded like young love for sure!" Penelope added as Amy blushed profusely. The three women broke out in laughter as they watched Amy impersonate a gold fish for several long moments.

"Seriously?! Don't you all have other things to do than listen in to the student gossip?!" Amy demanded though her voice went up an octave which just made the women laugh harder. Amy huffed and wondered if all high schools had office staff that were so invested in the personal lives of their students. As the women calmed down Jane handed Amy a pass which Amy took gratefully.

"Make sure you bring Reagan round to meet us sometime soon!" Charlotte called after Amy as she walked away. She blushed and heard them laughing again as her ears turned pink. Slipping into her first period and handing the slip to the teacher who was yelling at Karma and Liam in Russian Amy took a seat next to Lauren who was watching the scene with boredom. She glanced at Amy with an amused smirk that only grew when Amy flinched as the yelling continued. Everyone in the room was watching in amusement though they had no idea what was being said as Liam and Karma sat at their desk looking confused.

"Just based off your face I'm not entirely sure I want to know what she's saying." Lauren commented quietly to Amy who looked like she couldn't decide if she should laugh or grimace. Amy shook her head as if to say 'no you really don't' and Lauren snorted.

"So. Are you gonna tell me about this Reagan girl? I couldn't help but notice that you never came to talk to me and you have bags under your eyes. Long night?" Lauren teased. Amy shot her an exasperated look and stuck her tongue out at her in a moment of maturity.

"We talked all night. Literally all night; I don't think we hung up until 3:30. And she is soooo cool!" As Amy launched into a long explanation of how cool Reagan is Lauren sat back and watched the other girl. Again, she'd never admit it but she liked seeing how excited Amy got. She internally scoffed at herself for going so soft but she's never had any close friends much less a sibling that she could have these kinds of moments with and it was…nice. Really nice. Amy stopped talking when she realized that the teacher was starting to wind down and promised to tell Lauren more at lunch.

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around Amy made sure to profusely thank Irma once again for slipping her an extra serving of chicken nuggets before making her way towards Lauren, Shane, and, surprisingly, Karma and Liam. Karma was cuddled up to Liam but she straightened up as soon as she saw Amy who instead chose to plop down between Lauren and Shane. She said a very brief hello before she tossed a chicken nugget into her mouth and started chewing. She went through a few them in a similar manner with the others watching her in amusement.

"Again?" Shane asked, extremely amused at the way Amy resembled a chipmunk while Amy just nodded at him and looked at him pathetically. He gave a girlish twitter, a phrase Amy had never used before meeting Shane, and handed over the cookie that came with his salad which, really, how does that make any sense? Lauren forked over the bread roll and the cookie while Karma offered up the chicken nuggets that she and Liam had been sharing. Normally Liam would have been sad to see the food go but he was so busy watching Amy inhale her food with wide eyes he didn't even notice.

"Why do you keep missing breakfast?" Shane questioned as he poked at his salad. Amy opened her mouth to reply but Lauren beat her to it.

"Oh God please close your mouth heathen. Amy met a girl yesterday and spent all last night talking to her." Amy glared at her playfully for the heathen comment but couldn't stop the smile from rising to her face at the mention of Reagan. It slipped a little as Shane's face lit up and he practically beamed at the girl.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! What's her name? Is she hot? I'm sure she is but what does she look like? How did you meet? Oh my gosh you HAVE to bring her to the party tonight!" he fired off questions rapidly. Amy, used to his antics by now, just continued to shovel chicken nuggets into her mouth, waiting for him to finish. He finally got to a point where he slowed down and Amy didn't feel bad for interrupting him.

"Her name's Reagan and I was going to invite her to the party but I wasn't sure if that was ok. It's just….well you guys already set me up with someone for tonight and I'd feel bad if I brought a date to the party when I'm supposed to be meeting someone there."

"Girl don't worry about that! Bring this girl you met! Oh my god what are you going to wear?!" Shane demanded. Amy froze then looked down at what she was wearing. Liam stifled a laugh as Lauren and Shane both looked at Amy in horror.

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time making the surrounding tables stop what they were doing to look their way while Amy tried to shrink into her seat. Despite the fact that she was blushing and clearly embarrassed with her friends outburst that didn't stop her from popping another chicken nugget into her mouth.

"I'll be over after school. There's no way you're coming to my party in _that._ " Shane sniffed. Amy rolled her eyes as Lauren nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Guys I'm not going to be modeling. It's a house party not a cover shoot for Maxim?" she insisted. They both glared at her and she shrunk back again. Through all of this Karma was conspicuously quiet though no one commented on it or the fact that she seemed to be glaring at the wall for no apparent reason.

"Well I'm gonna step out and call Reagan to see if she wants to come. I'll see you guys after school!" Amy waved her goodbyes as she tossed her trash and made her way towards the doors. She hit call as soon as she reached the doors and was extremely pleased when Reagan answered on the first ring.

"Hey Shrimps. Missin' me already?" Was Reagan's greeting and Amy smiled widely.

"You wish. I was just calling to see if you were free tonight?" Amy's voice was hopeful and Regan could hear it through the phone. She bit her lip and smiled, finding the other girl adorable.

"I can be if you have something in mind."

"Well my friends throwing a party and I'm being dragged along. I was hoping maybe you'd like to come along and keep me company?"

"Already introducing me to the friends Shrimp? You breakin' out the U-haul next?" Reagan teased. Amy flushed and tried to stutter out a reply making Reagan laugh. Though she wasn't pleased the other girl was laughing at her expense she liked the sound of it and found herself smiling along.

"A party sounds like fun. It's exactly what I need after this week. Do you wanna send me the address and I can meet you there or I can pick you up?" Amy had no prior experience to go off of but she was pretty sure if she agreed to let Reagan pick her up that kind of made it a date. She liked that thought.

"Uh. I mean if you want to drive sure. Or I can pick you up? If you want to drink?" Amy offered. Pleased with this response Reagan nodded to herself.

"I'll pick you up Shrimps. Shoot me a text with your address. I can pick you up around 7 and we can grab some dinner before?"

"Yeah! That sounds great! I-I mean sure. That's cool." Reagan laughed at the younger girls attempt to be cool while Amy face palmed.

"Alright Shrimp Girl. I'll see you at 7."

"See you at 7." They hung up and Amy did a little victory dance. Her first real date and suddenly she couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: So. I'm actually surprised so many of you nice folk were interested in this story enough to ask for another chapter. It gave me all kinds of warm fuzzy feels. I hope you all like this chapter as well. I had a set plan and course for this story when I posted the first chapter and then I somehow misplaced my original handwritten version so now I'm trying to do this based off of what I remember. Sorry :/ Anywho reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism and thank you so much to those of you who left me a review on the first chapter! You guys rock!


End file.
